Singularity
by TheGreatDayne
Summary: Rebuilding the world into one requires the power that has a connection to all life and all worlds. This is a power not meant to be used by any of the world's inhabitants, as attempting to control it will lead to catastrophic results.
1. Prologue

"Stop him!" he hears behind him as he speeds through the gate's tunnel. He passes through the barrier, effortlessly; being human gave him the benefit. He is nearing his destination; the edge of this limbo, to the Demon World.

"Please, you don't know what you are doing!" he could hear from behind, surprising him. Normally, the Special Defense Force would not go pass the barrier. He looks at the red-wooded staff he brought with him. They must think what he is about to do is dangerous, indeed. But it is not dangerous; he knows what he is doing. He is about to rebuild the worlds, to make it into one. With the power he has in his grip, he could do it. He will start with the Demon World; the most malevolent of the three worlds.

He could feel the staff pulse; the time has come. With both hands, he lifts the staff, feeding it his energy. The staff accepted his energy, the crimson vines branching out, sinking into his veins. The head of the staff begins to glow, power pulsing from it.

Something is wrong; he could feel it. The holy energy within the staff awakened, shrouding it in power. It is more than he anticipated. He couldn't control the power, and he falls to his knees. The golden, holy energy radiating off the staff changes to unfamiliar silver.

_'What… what is this?'_ he wonders, curious at the strange energy.

Acute pain shoots throughout his body, as the power surges through him.

"Oh no… Quick! We have to contain it before it reaches the Human World!" he could make out through his haze of pain. Power then shoots off from the staff, reaching the Demon World. Demons nearby can feel the disturbance. They look at one point on their world's crimson sky. There is a silver flash, shrinking to a mere twinkle, before exploding throughout their world. Those near the shockwave could feel agony, feeling as if their body is trying to rip itself apart in all directions. Those who are far from it can sense the disturbance. They are starting to feel weakened, dizziness taking over their senses. They feel as if they are poisoned; slowly dying in a progressively painful manner.

In limbo, the young man that caused all this lay floating in nothingness. The SDF members that chased him were long dead; their bodies had a very negative reaction to the energy. Their attempt to contain the energy was all for nothing.

_'Is this… the end?'_ he wonders, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Far in Spirit World, Koenma sat, watching the screen, in shock. One of the ogres came to him, saying that a catastrophe struck the Human World. On the screen, he could see two silver, angelic wing-shaped… thing, dominating the place it erupted from. It came from an island— far away from most human inhabitants— known as Hanging Neck Island, destroying it completely. He knew the SDF were chasing something— _someone_— that opened a portal there.

The wings erupt, sending shockwaves of strange energy throughout the world.

_'How could we let this happen?'_ Koenma thought, as he watches the catastrophe before him.


	2. Afterward

"_Did you find him?"_

"_Yes, he seems to be heading towards his home."_

"_Good. We'll send low-level pawns to see his capabilities."_

"_Won't they kill him? After all, he is human, as far as he can tell."_

"_Forcefully awaken his power, then. His body will adjust in time."_

_

* * *

_

Yusuke yawns as he walks the street. The Sun's harsh rays of heat are beating down on his face. _'Man! This heat is unbearable!'_ He looks around the neighborhood. The houses are simple and nearly identical, wherever he looks.

After some incident that happened a decade ago, most of the world went down to hell. The worst of the event happened away from Japan, but it was still close enough to cause a lasting damage.

'_At least things are starting to get better…'_ It is true; things are starting to return to how it was before the impact. Some of the luxuries they lost are available again, now that the economy is improving. With the lack of winter, due to the weakened atmosphere, the one luxury everyone has is air conditioner.

'_Thank the lovely heavens from above for the return of heaven's wind!' _Yusuke turns to an intersection, and stops at what he sees.

There, right ahead of him, is a group of green _things._ He had no word for them. They are like walking, human vegetables, for the lack of better words. However, a far more familiar presence caught his attention.

'_Hey! That's that Minamino guy!' _Everyone knows the name Shuichi Minamino in the short time he has transferred to Yusuke's school. Even those in the Junior High area know him.

He is very popular for his academic and athletic abilities. He does not hang around with a lot of people, though, preferring to be alone most of the time.

'_Well, everyone will kill me if I let some vegetable people eat him. Whatever they are, they better hope they can survive my fist!' _With that thought, he charges to the group.

Yusuke dashes pass Shuichi, giving a strong punch to the face of the humanoid vegetation. Shuichi looks at him in surprise, not expecting the sudden charge.

"What-what are you doing?" Shuichi asks in his partial stupor.

"What? Are these friends of yours or somethin'? They don't seem very friendly, since they looked like they were about to eat you…"

"I don't know what they are! For all I know, they could be dangerous."

"Well, I know for a fact that you can fight, no matter how weak you look, so help me kick some of their green asses!" Yusuke prepares for another attack, but stops when he hears a sound of metal hitting concrete.

A small, round metal ball bounces to their general direction, stopping between him and Shuichi. It seems harmless, until it explodes, hitting the both of them with shrapnel. They both fell to the ground, clutching their sides where they were hit.

'_F-fuck…'_ Yusuke curses mentally. Though the shrapnel penetrated deeply, they are small; too small to cause any sudden life-threatening injury.

What is worrying him, however, is the strange effects they are giving him. His body feels sluggish, and his vision is getting blurry. He looks to Shuichi's direction. He seems to be having it harder; he has his hands on his chest, and he looks as if he is having a hard time breathing.

Yusuke struggles to get up, dizziness taking him over. The green monsters starts heading towards Shuichi, to Yusuke's chagrin. He intercepts the nearest one to Shuichi, grabbing the its arms.

"I-I won't let you…!" he then tosses the thing to the side, wearing him out more than he expects. More starts heading to them and Yusuke tries his hardest to fight them off. Yusuke, falls on one knee after pushing away as many as he can, his ailment being too much for him to handle.

"Sh-shit… I can't give up...!" He pushes himself back up, looking down at his hand. "Not yet…" His hand then starts to glow, starting dimly, slowly getting brighter. _'What the hell?'_

He looks at the group of monsters, getting desperate for a way out. Suddenly, he feels a sudden rush of energy coursing through his body. _'What's going on?' _He looks back down to his hand again, the glow becoming even more powerful.

He focuses all loose energy to his pointer finger, surprise running to his mind when the strange glow goes to his finger.

'_I don't know if this is real, but I sure hope it isn't my imagination…' _He aims his finger to the middle of the group, releasing his hold on the energy, disbelief etching his face as the energy shoots forward, destroying some of the monsters.

'_No way…'_

_

* * *

_

"It seems that our target is with another person, Sensui. The fragments are having interesting effects on them."

"I see, Itsuki. I guess it has varying effects on different people."

"Are we going to use them both, then?"

"No, only one can be used for our goal. The other will just get in the way."

"Should we eliminate the other, then?"

"Not yet. We'll wait until our _friend_ here becomes stronger. He is an important catalyst to our mission." Sensui walks away from the portal, towards the window of the mansion that once belonged to a Black Black Club member. "Soon, it will all come together."

* * *

After the initial shock, Yusuke grins his remaining opponents.

"Ha! Take that, you green-assed bastards!" They start to approach them, again. "Nothing like another finger banging to get you guys out of the way!"

He aims and starts focusing his energy. It gathers weakly to his finger, only to stop.

"Wh-what?" He looks to his enemies; there are still a lot of them left. "Damn, figures that was a one-time deal…" He prepares to defend himself, but stops as his companion stirs.

Shuichi starts getting up, one hand holding on his head. Yusuke is about to greet his now awake school mate, but stops when he looks at his eyes.

There is a cold look to them, that Yusuke has never seen in another person, but what surprises him more is the color of his eyes.

They are golden, instead of the normal green.


End file.
